1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to power controllers for aircraft and more particularly to a digital power controller used to command acceleration and deceleration rates and for maintaining a selected velocity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, propulsion control for aircraft has been by throttles which act as lever arms to control fuel flow via direct mechanical linkages to the engine, thus commanding greater or less power. More recently, fuel flow has been controlled by electromechanical throttles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,825, issued to V. Cavasa et al, entitled System For Supplying Fuel to an Aircraft Engine, discloses a system for supplying fuel to an aircraft engine. The system has a pivoted throttle unit wherein the lever position corresponds to engine speeds settings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,786, issued to S. Sakurai, entitled Modular Multi-Engine Thrust Control Assembly, discloses a modular thrust control lever assembly with pivoted levers whose positions correspond to engine speed settings. The Sakurai invention derives benefits from its compact envelope. Built-in throttle inhibitors prevent improper throttle movement in multi-engine applications.
Other inventional throttle assemblies operate, in principle, by having lever position directly corresponding to fuel flow to the engine.
Current and next generation high speed, high performance aircraft require more input than merely flow or engine speed to attain specific speeds. Other commands, such as engine configuration, must also be individually inputed by the pilot with current throttle systems.
With these performance aircraft, the pilot would be required to manually perform many operations at once. A system which allows the pilot to make one action to control several functions simultaneously is desired. Accomplishment of this action necessitates a computer controlled system which commands fuel flow, engine configuration, etc. The invention described herein addresses a controller for communicating pilot request for changes in airspeed to the computer. This type of controller is also suited for a high g, highly agile fighter-type environment.
Present co-applicants, Adams and Jex Courter, have developed a novel control console for aircraft disclosed and claimed in U.S. Ser. No. 288,502 entitled "Translating Center Control System". This center console is particularly adaptable for high-g environments. The center console provides a pedestal for the primary flight controllers. The console is centrally located in front of the pilot. This center location, between the pilot's knees, and below and aft the front instrument panel, places limits on the size of the console, particularly the width. Use of the center console allows translational movement thereof for anthropometric adjustment and escape. Adaptation of flight controllers for use with the center console is problematic. Conventional flight controllers cannot simply be relocated to the center location from their side console positions. The electromechanical connections used are too large to fit within the confines of the center console. The packaging constraints imposed by console dimensions, both surface and internal, dictate that new controllers be developed, incorporating digital controls/connections.